DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant) Scintillator-based CCD-based digital intraoral radiography systems are beginning to replace x-ray film and associated processing equipment in dentists? offices. Foremost on the list of advantages are large reductions in patient x-ray exposure, the ability to perform direct image manipulation, and remote information transmission. However, these systems suffer from a significant reduction in image due to the x-ray light converter that limits the clinician?s ability to diagnose such diseases as periodontitis, caries, and certain oral tumors. This fact is severely limiting acceptance of digital x-ray imaging in dental practices at this time. The Phase I program demonstrated the feasibility of a new concept of producing intraoral digital x-ray sensors. A variety of novel digital imaging arrays were designed, fabricated and tested which exhibited double the dose efficiency and more than double the spatial resolution compared to standard digital x-ray intraoral systems. The results indicated that it will be possible to produce intraoral x-ray sensors with over 80 percent detective quantum efficiency for 70 kVp x-rays, and limiting spatial resolution greater than 22 lp/mm. During the Phase II, we shall complete the development of the new intraoral imaging sensor based on a new direct x-ray imaging technology and use it with actual pre-clinical samples to quantitatively compare results to existing systems. This work will involve CMOS sensor design and x-ray screen converter fabrication to produce the novel sensors required for intraoral imaging procedures. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The market for digital intraoral imaging systems is estimated to be in excess of $10 billion worldwide. A low-cost, compact intraoral X-ray system with significantly higher image quality than current systems provide will find widespread acceptance in dental operatories.